


不是玩具，是命定之人！？（下）

by saganoryota



Category: YY - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:12:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saganoryota/pseuds/saganoryota





	不是玩具，是命定之人！？（下）

06.

在课上睡了一下午，中岛裕翔和舍友们说自己不去吃饭了要回去追动漫，就匆匆忙忙地回了宿舍，因为他必须要早点回去确认一下，自己的娃娃有没有在屋里搞大事，要是再回去看到地上的衣服一团糟，那他一定会爆炸的。

“凉酱？凉酱？”

推开门，并没有在床上看到凉酱的身影，中岛裕翔警惕了起来。

奇怪，人又跑哪里去了。

“啊！疼！啊啊啊啊，手下留情！”

谁知凉酱一直在门后等着中岛裕翔回来，从身后突袭，泄愤一般咬着牙捶着中岛裕翔的后背，就像敲鼓一样捶得哐哐响，中岛裕翔往哪里躲，他就追到哪里继续打。

怎么人这么小这么软，劲儿这么大的？！

中岛裕翔感觉自己要被揍出内伤了，但是看着自己面前眉头皱成小蒜头，气得喘粗气的小可爱，性子忽然软了下来。

“我快要闷死啦！！！”

“好了好了我知道了，我这不是回来帮你解决嘛。”

“他们吃饭估计只需要半个小时的时间，你要怎么帮我解决。”

凉酱眉毛一挑，抱起胳膊，等着中岛裕翔讲出一个合理的计划，但是对方憋了半天，硬是没有憋出一个字来，凉酱踮起脚就掐住了中岛裕翔的脖子开始使劲摇晃。

“这都已经多少天了，你还不带我出去买衣服吃好吃的，说什么都给我买，都是骗人的！”

我也很想带你出去啊，可是机会难得啊。

原来你之前乖巧的样子也都是骗人的，没想到你这么霸道，不仅霸道还无理取闹，中岛裕翔绝望了。

不过自己也有错，现在还委屈他穿着大好几号的自己的衣服。

“而且这么多天了你都不摸我不抱我不亲我！一个女的要了你的联系方式而已你就笑得像个傻子！”

“？”

竟然一不小心表现出来了，小宝贝在吃醋啊，怪不得要拿纸团打我。

“乖，明天就是最后一天了，明天下午下了课我立马带你出去，然后第二天带你吃饭逛街，好不好？”

中岛裕翔奶声奶气地安慰着凉酱。

“可是，我忍不到明天晚上了......”

？？？？？

原来你的重点在这啊。

说着凉酱就双手双脚攀上中岛裕翔这根人形柱子，一边轻啄中岛裕翔的嘴唇一边扭扭捏捏地求抚慰。

？？？到底是有多喜欢挂在我身上啊！

突然被这么黏着中岛裕翔也快要把持不住了，怀里香香软软的娃娃正挂在自己的身上告诉自己他想要了，这如何才能把持得住？

但是理智告诉他不可以！

“凉酱！凉酱...现在还不行，他们快要回来了。”

“没关系的，他们回来我就立马恢复原样，好不好？”

可是你就算恢复了原样，这种画面也不能被舍友看到的吧。

中岛裕翔又一次陷入了两难的境地，不过他实在是不想伤害小家伙，犹豫不决之时，突如其来的开门声打断了他所有的思绪。

此时站在门口的三个人，看到了房间内的这一幕，已经呆愣在原地，嘴唇微启，直勾勾地盯着，站得笔直的中岛裕翔，和他怀中搂着的，两脚已经腾空的，穿着熟悉的衣服的，陌生男孩。

“你...你朋友？...”

以伊野尾慧为首的三人，表情依旧平静，声音没有任何跌宕起伏，中岛裕翔也故作平静，默默地把一脸没所谓，依旧缠着自己的凉酱慢慢放了下来。

“我弟弟，今天来找我玩的。”

“这样啊......”

尴尬了。

看来，不快点给他买衣服，是不行的了。

中岛裕翔比以往更加急切地期盼双休日的来临了。

07.

拜自己的娃娃所赐，中岛裕翔再也不是一个，到了双休日就足不出户，屁股粘在电脑桌前的椅子上的万年宅男了。

本来自己就禁欲多年精力和床上的实力都有限，昨天晚上还是被饥渴难耐的小宝贝折磨得差点精尽人亡，他隐约记得昨天晚上自己起码说了三次，宝贝我们下次的好不好我不行了，到最后的下场还是被扑倒在床上撒娇说不行我还想要，然后就又是一轮翻云覆雨。

今天早上起来还是浑身发软，一点力气都没有，想要多懒一会床都不被允许，不到八点就被小宝贝的鼻尖一下一下点醒了，嚷嚷着要和自己约会。

中岛裕翔迷迷糊糊地穿好衣服，洗漱完毕，发现凉酱正趴在自己床上摆弄自己的手机，凑过去一看，停留在了“约会必须去的地方——游乐园”的页面。

你的设定到底停留在几岁啊，叹。

“裕翔君，我们去这里玩吧！好好玩的样子！”

“好啊，不过要先带你去买衣服才可以。”

中岛裕翔揉揉凉酱的软脸蛋，最后一次让他穿上了自己的衣服。

在街上，无可厚非吸引了很多路人的目光，中岛裕翔拉着凉酱的手，迅速钻进了一家男士服装店，特意挑了几身可爱一点的款式。

怕小可爱自己穿衣服不利不索，中岛裕翔钻进试衣间，帮凉酱把身上不规则的皱褶抚平，衬衫前的小领结给他整整好。

刚穿上新衣服的凉酱就开始嘚瑟，通往游乐园的一路上中岛裕翔都在凉酱身后做着一系列“善后工作”，毕竟小宝贝是第一次出门，对外界的一切事物都很好奇。

不过看到在自己身前蹦蹦跳跳的凉酱，中岛裕翔非但没有埋怨，心情也好了起来。

虽说对外界的一切都不了解，但是游乐园里的各种游乐设施竟然都没在怕的，拉着中岛裕翔全都玩了个遍，然而中岛裕翔可没有忘记在这之前自己是个万年死宅，在坐了各种设施之后趴在旁边的栏杆开始干呕。

就凭这一次，足够让他讨厌游乐园了。

“裕翔君！你怎么回事啊，快起来，我们去坐那个。”

“凉酱...我们一口气玩了太多了，我们去吃甜点好不好，顺便歇会，你不是想吃好吃的吗？”

如果单纯说要停下，小家伙一定会眉头一紧，火冒三丈，甜品的巧妙刺激，使得凉酱眼睛一亮，乖乖地听话和中岛裕翔一起去了游乐园里人满为患的甜品店。

“裕翔君，没有谈过恋爱吗？”

哈！？这家伙在瞧不起我吗！？

不过中岛裕翔自己也承认，今天在游乐园的种种行为，彻底暴露了他不常出门的事实，门都不出，是否有恋爱史当然会让人产生质疑。

“姑且谈过一两次...不过是很久以前了，怎么了？”

“这样可不行，遇到下一段恋爱你要怎么办啊，我一定要好好锻炼你才是。”

不用了谢谢，我现在已经头晕目眩恶心干呕了。

不过凉酱口中的下一段恋爱，着实让中岛裕翔好奇起来，难道这个小家伙，现在不是在和自己交往吗。

“倒是凉酱你，玩这些东西都不会晕不会累的吗？”

中岛裕翔小口嘬着杯中的冷饮，看着对方津津有味地用小勺子挖着提拉米苏一口口递进嘴里，脸颊旁边都沾着奶油。

“不会啊，我觉得很好玩。”

果然不是人类，精气神一直都这么足。

“不过，我们是有保质期的啊。”

中岛裕翔心头一惊，然后看着凉酱一脸淡定地吃着提拉米苏，然后和自己解释。

“每个娃娃都是这样的，就像是玩具一样啊，不可能一直用下去，虽然我一直都很精神，但是寿命是远远赶不上人类的哦......啊，好吃，裕翔君，再来一个！”

差点把这一点忘了。

“那你们的寿命，大约是多久呢？”

“这个得看用的次数吧。”

“那我们这样的呢？一周一次的。”

中岛裕翔也不喝饮料了，身体前倾带着认真的表情向凉酱刨根问底起来，话音刚落自己就为刚刚所说的话感到一点点害羞，凉酱也放下了手里的甜点，对上中岛裕翔的眼神。

“嗯......如果你好好保养我的话，一年差不多是可以的。”

只有......一年吗。

凉酱沉默了一会，抿了抿嘴唇，继续吃起手中的甜品来，只是这一刻心情变得有些不平静。

不过话说回来，的确什么东西都不可能一直用得长久，充气娃娃也不例外，中岛裕翔的情绪突然低落下来，他之前确实以为，凉酱会变成一直陪着自己的存在，他叹了口气，然后在凉酱光盘行动过后用手指帮他抹掉了脸颊上沾到的奶油。

“所以我们应该好好享受现在的时光啊～走吧裕翔君，还有旋转小茶杯没有坐呢！”

什么！？

中岛裕翔立刻从悲伤的情绪中暂时走了出来，那种东西幼稚不说，还晕得要死，两个大男人坐在里面欢呼雀跃，真的不会很丢脸吗？？

凉酱发现自己拽不动中岛裕翔，回头向他投来恶狠狠的眼神。

“在这之前你先告诉我，你有没有年龄的？”

“我只有一岁的寿命，那你说我现在几岁*٩(๑´∀`๑)ง*。”

？？？！！？！

好吧，败给你这个大儿童了。

08.

“跟哥们还装，太不够意思了中岛裕翔。”

伊野尾慧在看到娃娃身上的异样时，淡淡吐出了这句话。

中岛裕翔看着自己的娃娃，他显然没有刚买的时候那样的光滑崭新了，不过他也释然了，本来就是很难瞒住的事情，这下终于不用在舍友面前紧张了，知道他用了娃娃无所谓，只要娃娃的秘密不被知道就好。

“我懂，我都懂的，你只是需要发泄，不用躲躲藏藏，男人嘛。”

伊野尾慧坐在中岛裕翔的椅子扶手上，揽着他的肩膀拍拍，得意地俯视着他。

伊野尾慧还是一如既往的不正经，但是中岛裕翔此时此刻却听不进去他胡诌乱侃了，他满脑子想的都是，自己的娃娃已经旧到被人明显察觉的程度了。

这也就预示着，凉酱和自己在一起的时间变得越来越少。

中岛裕翔想过克制两个人出去爱爱的时间，把每周一次改成两周一次，他承认这样很煎熬，但是他宁愿一周自己用手解决一次，也想争取和凉酱更多在一起的时间，不知道从什么时候开始凉酱对于他来说已经变得那样重要。

但是自己的娃娃并不认可他的想法，每次都说我想裕翔君了，想要和你做，而中岛裕翔每次都无法拒绝，就这样过去了大半年。

“我想，我差不多该离开了。”

某一次双休日，凉酱这样说着。

中岛裕翔之前已经做过很多次的心理准备，但是等到这一天真正到来的时候，他还是没有办法装作很平静，声音有些发抖地问着他，不能再久一点吗。

“等到我支离破碎的时候再走，就已经晚了呀。”

“我不想让你看到这样的我，所以我要提前一点点走。”

对于我来说，这根本就不是一点点好吗。

中岛裕翔蹲下身，抱住坐在床沿的凉酱，紧紧抱着，在他耳边颤抖地说着，不要。

凉酱摸摸他的脑袋，一直以来都是中岛裕翔充当安慰另一方的角色，这一刻的中岛裕翔却显得有些脆弱。

“裕翔君，我是个充气娃娃啊，对于人来说，我只是一个玩具而已，只是你偶然在网上买到了我，我偶然闯进你的生活里而已。”

“分别的时候可能会有些难过，但是都会过去的，你以后会遇到更多的人，然后会慢慢忘记已经不存在的我。”

“快别说了......”

“我要说完，不然我不放心......”

中岛裕翔撤离凉酱的怀抱，用手掌紧紧扣住他的后脑，堵住了他想要继续滔滔不绝的嘴唇，被吻着的凉酱还在挣扎，中岛裕翔就更大力地搂住他，舌头伸进他的口中舔食和翻搅，根本不给他继续把话说下去的机会。

唇间柔软湿滑的感觉非但没有起到安慰的作用，反而更加刺痛了中岛裕翔的神经，但是如果可以的话，他想一直这样吻下去。

“凉酱，我们今天晚上，不做了好不好？”

中岛裕翔把脸埋进凉酱的颈窝里轻声哀求着。

可是这一次不做，真的可以改变什么吗，中岛裕翔开始埋怨自己，为什么以前没有更强硬一点的减少次数，其实每周带着他到处玩玩，真的是再幸福不过的事情，玩累了，回家喘口气，抱着他安安稳稳地入睡就好了，为什么没有更强硬一点。

“裕翔君，一定不要自责，这是我的使命啊。”

“可是，我想留住你......”

凉酱脸上露出了些许疲惫的笑容。

“裕翔君，你很快就会遇到真心喜欢的人的，相信我，不过为了这个，我必须要离开才可以。”

“不然你谈了恋爱，也根本没有时间顾我啊～那我会吃醋的。”

中岛裕翔离开凉酱的颈窝，转而用坚定与求知的眼光看着不合时宜说着玩笑话的凉酱。

“我喜欢凉酱，凉酱呢？是不是喜欢我的？”

“我想，我是喜欢你的。”

“因为...我好像有点不想离开。”

“我舍不得裕翔君。”

凉酱的双手轻轻抚上中岛裕翔的脸，踮起脚来，有点够不到，又双手用力把中岛裕翔的脑袋往下拉了一点，等到他弯下腰来，闭上眼亲吻着他的嘴唇，先是蜻蜓点水的碰触，后来演变成一发不可收拾的疯狂掠夺。

明明是再真实不过的，肌肤相亲的触感，中岛裕翔怎么也无法相信，面前的人真的会在某一天人间蒸发，就好像他从来都没有走进自己的生活。

中岛裕翔被凉酱推倒在床上，看着对方坐在自己的大腿上，把身上所有的衣服褪得一件不剩，他的表情是那样的从容，还是以往熟悉的顺序和动作，让中岛裕翔差点以为，分别的时间距离现在还早。

他不知道自己的娃娃，是否会对人类真的产生感情，并且在看到他的表情时，变得更加不明白了。

牛仔裤的拉链被拉开，有些冰凉的小手伸进里面，掏出自己胯间的硬物，不由分说张口含了进去，并且用熟练的口活带给中岛裕翔没有边际的快感。

“凉酱...好舒服、好舒服啊......”

淫靡的口水声回荡在整个房间，他能感觉到凉酱在灵活运用自己的小舌头，甚至是上面的味蕾，还有腮边的软肉来抚慰自己，很有成效，欲望在他的口中越发变得肿大。

“我知道哦。”

凉酱看了看中岛裕翔紧紧抓着床单的手，一股强烈的成就感涌上心头，双手穿过床单和他的指缝，与他十指相扣，然后把他压倒，将手举向头顶，又一次深情亲吻。

中岛裕翔闭上眼睛，感觉到对方的双唇离开了自己的，带着温柔的气息转移到了他的眉心、眼睑、下颚，他真的会因此而认为，对方是舍不得他的。

凉酱抓起中岛裕翔的一只手，将两根手指放进自己口中卖力地舔吮，只是这样中岛裕翔都感觉自己的下身胀痛不已，然后凉酱将被自己舔得濡湿的手指放在自己的臀缝间来回摩擦，中岛裕翔找准了时机，将手指挤进了凉酱狭窄的入口。

凉酱咬着牙轻哼，感受着中岛裕翔骨节分明的手指在自己的体内进进出出，腰也不自觉地摆动了起来。

“裕翔君...要你、进来...”

凉酱早就已经急不可耐，手向后伸抓住了中岛裕翔早已挺立青筋暴起的欲望，身子一沉，实靠地对准顶端深深坐了下去。

“啊～进来了...”

中岛裕翔看着坐在自己胯上的宝贝脸越来越红，闭着眼睛一点点压低重心，好让自己的欲望整根没入体内，干涩的甬道已经沾上湿滑的唾液，并得到最大程度的开发。

然后凉酱又拉着中岛裕翔的手，放在自己的胸前，示意让他抚摸自己的身体。

“最后一次了裕翔君。”

“好好感受我。”

中岛裕翔的手掌抚摸过凉酱身体的每一寸皮肤，注视着自己的宝贝一次又一次抬起屁股，再深深地坐下，每一次都戳进最深处，完全被对方占领了主导权。

似乎还觉得不够，一边娇喘连连，一边要求着中岛裕翔加快速度，然而中岛裕翔觉得自己已经尽了全力，却仿佛还是满足不了小宝贝。

索性换一个姿势，一个翻身把宝贝压在身下，把他的腿掰成M字形立在床上，由被动转为主动。

“啊...裕翔君...好深...在我里面...”

就好像突然丧失了所有的理智，一想到这个人即将要离开自己，中岛裕翔的内心烦躁不安，受尽折磨，他不知道该用怎样的办法，把对方永远留在自己身边。

太荒唐了，竟然对一个根本就不存在的人动心了。

不过话说回来，自己一直以来都是这样，对虚无缥缈的人和事物动心，成天活在自己的想象里。

“今天晚上做几次......都可以的哦。”

做与不做，做的多或少，结果都还是一样的。

我根本留不住你。

我现在是在做梦吧。

“裕翔君？你怎么了？”

听到凉酱带着喘息关怀的语气时，自己才意识到，下体奋力的冲撞不知道什么时候停止了，他俯视着凉酱担心地望着自己的眼神，看到他脸颊上掉落的泪滴，这才清楚自己是怎么了。

凉酱什么也没说，只是用手指轻轻抹去中岛裕翔脸上的泪痕，然后紧紧搂住了他。

然后他听到中岛裕翔在自己的颈间抽噎了一声，然后随便抹了抹眼泪，继续刚才的冲撞，比之前更加用力，就好像要把身下的人顶穿一样，让凉酱的喘息变得断断续续，声音也愈发沙哑，拼了命摇着头求饶。

今天晚上做了很多次，多到中岛裕翔怕过了这一晚上，自己会变得不省人事，但是自己的情绪和动作慢慢变得无法控制，他有些粗暴地强制凉酱摆出各种各样的姿势迎接他给予的冲击，凉酱的身体很软，无论什么动作都可以做到。

“裕翔君...就是、就是那里...！”

“呜呜呜...快一点...再快一点...！”

“啊...啊...哈啊...”

脑海里不断回荡着这样的声音，这大概是中岛裕翔记忆中第一次，自己有这样多的精力，和他厮磨缠绵了一晚上，记不清解放了多少次，直到带着满身汗珠，还有被单与胯间的狼藉，趴在床上昏昏睡去。

可是又好像隐约感觉到，自己身边的人也趴在自己的身边，呼吸打在自己的耳边。

却不知道他整整注视了自己一夜。

09.

一觉醒来，中岛裕翔就开始对着手机锁屏上，那天他和自己的娃娃，坐着旋转小茶杯时的合影发呆。

照片里的自己一副要吐却还是强忍着保持微笑的样子，但是拿着手机的人脸上洋溢着满足的，不掺有任何杂质的微笑，那一天大概是他最开心的时候。

还有很多乱七八糟的照片。

睁开眼时，看到自己身边有些陈旧的娃娃，中岛裕翔知道自己终于还是迎来了这一天。

凉酱的笑容，对于他来说还是历历在目，他的耳边似乎还萦绕着，他平时向自己撒娇的声音，还有晚上在自己耳边发出的黏人的娇喘声。

他虽然是个娃娃，但是占有欲极强，一旦自己有了二心，就会立马向自己示威，宣告他的地位无可替代，惹急了的时候，还会实施一系列的报复行为。

最发愁的，就是他的无理取闹，不和他玩不行，不和他约会不行，不和他爱爱不行，但是就算他再不讲理，只要他一挂在自己身上蹭来蹭去，自己马上就能缴枪投降。

虽然最后他没有留在自己身边，但是从他的身上，自己找到了些许恋爱的感觉。

向前看吧，总有一天，会遇到一个人，让你只想喜欢他，只想对他好，只想和他度过所有的时间。

中岛裕翔这样安慰着自己，动作缓慢地捡起地上散落的衣服，再动作缓慢地穿上，收拾好一切，然后犹豫了几分钟，一脸平静地删除了手机里的某个相册，然后就当作什么都没有发生地回学校。

那只娃娃他没有带走，就离开了宾馆，因为他知道自己想要的人已经回不来。

房门关上的清脆响声，预示着回归了以往平淡无奇的生活。

......

“裕翔君！裕翔君！”

还沉浸在睡梦中的中岛裕翔忽然被人死死捏住鼻子往上揪，感觉自己差点因为窒息驾鹤西去，一边扑腾一边把那只调皮的手打到一边去，睁开惺忪睡眼发现，面前的小人正在一脸烦躁地喊自己起床。

“裕翔君！起床啦！！！”

我没看错！？我没听错！？

中岛裕翔光速坐起身，瞠目结舌，使劲眨巴了几下眼睛。

“凉酱你回来了？！”

“你没有走！？”

就在中岛裕翔还沉浸在惊吓之中，面前的小人如同往常一样，飞扑过来抱住自己，骑在自己身上不下来了。

“我又回来了，我想你了嘛。”

“而且最后一次的时候，你睡着了，我都不舍得睡，因为睡了的话，第二天就没有你了。”

“你之前说过，要带我去看日本最好看的水族馆的！”

中岛裕翔此刻什么也听不进去了，更大力地回抱了凉酱，怀里的小人有点喘不过气来，开始用拳头砸起中岛裕翔结实的后背，他打人还是那么疼，但是中岛裕翔完全没有松开他的打算。

你砸吧！我再也不会放开你了！

真实的触感！真实的声音！这一切都是真的！

......个大头鬼。

中岛裕翔现在有种当初在游乐园耍了一天的眩晕感，但是他完全不想睁开眼睛，他实在是不明白，大好的双休日，伊野尾慧坐在自己的床边一个劲地摇晃自己让自己起床是什么意思，美好的梦全让他搅和了。

不过事情已经过去挺久了，这样的梦已经做过好几次了，到底什么时候才算完啊。

“你看上什么妞，真的和我没什么关系。”

“什么我看上的妞啊，是看上你的妞！现在正在图书馆等着你呢！”

什么？

中岛裕翔揉了揉自己的鸟窝头，大概是还没彻底睡醒，脑子还有点糊涂。

之前那个向有冈大贵要自己联系方式的女孩，从那以后和自己见过几次面，但是自己一直都比较敷衍。

“不去。”

伊野尾慧听了想打人。

“你这个人怎么回事？你准备孤独终老一辈子吗？”

“不谈恋爱的大学生活是不完美的，哥你的大学生活已经快要结束了。”

“你也不想想你这个万年死宅能被人看上是多么不可思议的事，好不容易有点女人缘不好好把握。”

话糙理不糙，中岛裕翔不禁这么觉得。

他一路穿衣服洗漱收拾垃圾寻找食物，伊野尾慧一直跟在自己后面絮絮叨叨，实在烦人。

反正闲着也是闲着，去一下也无妨。

穿上一身槽点满满的运动装，戴上老头眼镜，随意打理了一下发型就往图书馆走去。

一进大门，就看到本来坐在桌前，面前随意地摆着几本书的女孩突然带着欣喜的表情站起身来，冲自己笑着，中岛裕翔不好意思地挠了挠后脑，看到女孩向自己一路小跑过来，也走了几步直到和对方汇合。

“我今天在这里偶然发现了，中岛前辈可能会很喜欢看的漫画哦，跟我来。”

女孩悄咪咪地和中岛裕翔说着话，然后带着中岛裕翔从过道走向最靠里的书架。

其实中岛裕翔有点搞不懂，为什么面前的女孩明知道自己的习性，还是喜欢接触自己呢，这个问题他一直都搞不懂。

中岛裕翔从书架上取出女孩帮她藏好的漫画，仔细一看，还真的有点符合自己的喜好，看来女孩在自己的身上还是下了不少功夫的，只是...中岛裕翔对她没有什么特殊的感觉。

他唯一感觉得到自己对一个人喜欢的心情的时候，大概就是那次......

中岛裕翔朝着自己对面的水平方向看去，透过书架上下隔层的缝隙，他看到自己对面的一个人，好像也在全神贯注地寻找自己想要的书。

他只能看到那个人的下半张脸，但是脸的轮廓和唇形，怎么看怎么熟悉。

然后，听到对面的人，因为找不到书而不耐烦地叹了口气，然后微微半蹲，去扫视下一层的书籍。

这下，中岛裕翔在脑海里把上半张脸和刚刚看到的下半张脸完美重合在一起了。

突然捂住嘴巴，手里的书也掉到了地上。

“中岛前辈你怎么了？”

听不到听不到！

中岛裕翔不顾女孩，拐了个弯追过去，想要更近一点观察那个男生的脸，但是对方因为已经找到了自己想要的书，离开了刚才所在的地方，中岛裕翔开始在后面暗中跟踪。

等到男生在登记本上写好，准备带书离开的时候，中岛裕翔就像脚底抹油一样，冲到管理员那里要登记本。

于是看到刚才最后一个登记的空格里赫然排列着四个幼圆体。

山田凉介。

不可能的，这个世界上不可能有长得这么像的人的。

中岛裕翔猛地抬头寻找男生是否还在图书馆，老天有眼，他发现男生坐到了桌子前，打开电脑开始操作，于是中岛裕翔偷偷摸摸地坐在男生对面，离对方不远的位置，然后推了推眼镜，仔细打量了一番对方认真地打字操作的神情，好像没有发现自己正在被暗中观察。

中岛裕翔现在立刻马上就想原地昏厥。

是不是今天早上起床的方式不对？？真的会有这种事吗？？

伊野尾慧有什么超能力吗，不管是凉酱，还是这个人，都是间接通过伊野尾慧的疯狂安利和软磨硬泡而遇到的，伊野尾慧难道是我的幸运男神？？？

中岛裕翔现在很想，小声地喊一声凉酱，看看对方的人会不会有反应。

不过真的很巧了吧，对方的名字里也有一个“凉”字啊，那会不会一叫他就会下意识地抬头啊。

中岛裕翔皱紧眉头，攥着拳头纠结万分，一不小心砸到了桌子，吸引了在看书的众多同学嫌弃的目光，他下意识地抬起头来，双手合掌表示抱歉。

对面的山田凉介，抬起了头看着自己。

(≖_≖ )

"(º Д º*)

没想到对方看了一眼，又继续低下头忙起了自己的活。

中岛裕翔崩溃了，刚才明明自己都吓得不敢动了，闹了半天人家根本就不认识自己。

但是他还是不相信，这个世界上会有这种事。

“裕翔君，你很快就会遇到真心喜欢的人的，相信我，不过为了这个，我必须要离开才可以。”

“裕翔君，你很快就会遇到真心喜欢的人的，相信我。”

“裕翔君，你很快就会遇到真心喜欢的人的。”

“裕翔君...”

......

中岛裕翔好像突然明白了什么，眼神一瞬间变得硬气十足，牵起嘴角的邪笑，站起身来，锁定目标，做好朝着自己对面的人走过去的准备。

各就各位，预备。

砰。

山田凉介，我中岛裕翔的春天来了。

......


End file.
